This patent application is related to the technology disclosed in a prior U.S. patent application entitled SYSTEM FOR REPRESENTING THE LOGICAL AND PHYSICAL INFORMATION OF AN INTEGRATED CIRCUIT filed on Mar. 3, 2004, Ser. No. 10/792,164.
Field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) and application specific integrated circuits are increasingly popular types of integrated circuits. However, increasingly complex integrated circuits in general are increasing in popularity because integration of large systems on a chip substantially reduces manufacturing costs over other classic forms of construction of circuits.
When designing integrated circuits, the final design is reduced to a file called a netlist. A netlist is a description of the devices that are to be fabricated on an integrated circuit and the connections between each terminal of each device to form the circuit.
Layouts of integrated circuits are typically done on workstations which have a fixed amount of random access memory (RAM). In complex integrated circuits, the netlist can be so large that it cannot all be stored in the RAM available on the workstation. This results in part of the netlist being stored on the hard disk of the workstation and being paged in and out of RAM. This slows down the workstation and can be frustrating for the designer.
In laying out integrated circuits, it is important to keep devices that have to communicate data or signals with each other close to each other in the layout. Long lines of conductive material running across the chip between terminals of devices that need to communicate signals cause excessive amounts of parasitic capacitance. Parasitic capacitance slows down the operation of integrated circuits and limits the upper frequency of the clock speed that controls all switching on the chip. Keeping devices that need to communicate signals to each other close together optimizes a design for speed.
Designs of integrated circuits are implemented in terms of logical blocks, each of which performs a specific type function. Designers also want to group logical blocks that are connected together by many wires close to each other to minimize routing congestion. If two logical blocks that are highly interconnected are far apart on the chip, the expanse of chip area between the two logical blocks will have many wires running across it. This makes this space less useable because it is more difficult to integrate other circuitry in this space and get connections to it without interference with the other lines running across the space.
Netlists are expressed in pure logical terms of a hierarchy of logical blocks and how they are interconnected. The hierarchy is comprised of higher level logical blocks which are comprised of lower level logic blocks each of which is itself comprised of lower level logical blocks, and so on to the leaf nodes of the hierarchical tree. Logical blocks are such things as adders, an Arithmetic Logic Unit (ALU), system memory cache, system bus, display driver circuitry, etc. An example of a hierarchy might be a top level logical block which is a microprocessor and which has four ALUs. Each of these ALUs is comprised of four adders for this example. Each of these adders has two NAND gates and an OR gate for this example. These logical blocks represent a three level hierarchy, and the connections between these circuits define a logical netlist with a three level hierarchy.
The netlist is purely logical and relates what the different logical blocks are, how they are interconnected, and the hierarchy between the various logical blocks. There is no information in a logical netlist which indicates where on an integrated circuit any particular device such as a transistor, adder, etc. which is part of a logical block should be placed.
To actually physically lay out the circuit, the netlist is input to another tool running on a workstation called a floor planner. The floor planner lets the designer layout the general floor plan of the chip by allowing the designer to specify the locations on the chip for the high level logical blocks in the hierarchy. For example, “the arithmetic logic unit goes here”, and the “RAM cache goes there” and “the system bus circuitry goes there”, etc. The floor planner then outputs the netlist and a set of directives which are usually a separate file. The directives and netlist are then input to another tool called a placement and router tool which functions to specifically identify the location on the chip where every transistor and every other device goes and how the connections between devices will be routed.
Prior art floor planner tools did allow the designer to lay out the floor plan of the chip but only using logical blocks defined in the netlist. This was not optimal because it might result in placement of circuits that need to communicate with each other which are in different logical blocks far from each other on the chip.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new floor planner tool which allows a chip floorplan to be generated which is laid out with performance issues in mind. To do its work, a floor planner tool according to the invention would have to be able to store the logical netlist in memory and then must generate another representation of the logical netlist that defines physical blocks in the floor plan layout and which logical blocks are in each physical block. Specifically, the floor planner tool needed would have to be able to generate a physical block hierarchy to define the physical layout of the chip without regard to the logical block boundaries defined by the logical netlist. The physical block hierarchy is all about performance as it allows the designer to place circuits that need to communicate with each other close together on the chip. The needed floor planner tool would then be able to provide the physical constraints and directives to the place and route tool based upon the physical block hierarchy.
The physical block hierarchy will contain a great deal of data, though usually not as much as the logical netlist. Still, any data at all for the physical hierarchy in addition to the large logical netlist aggravates the memory shortage problem for the place and route tool on complex designs. Large netlists and large physical directives files complicates and slows down the operations of all both the floor planner tool and the place and route tool if the size of the netlist and physical directive file exceeds the available RAM capacity. Frequently, place and route tools cannot handle all the gates in a large netlist even if they have 4 gigabytes of RAM. If the place and route tool or the floor planner tool cannot have all of the netlist in RAM, it will not operate unless virtual memory is turned on and part of the netlist on the workstation hard disk. Putting part of the netlist on hard disk and paging it in and out of RAM has not proved to be a desirable solution as it is very slow.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a floor planner tool which can generate a physical block hierarchy with a compact data structure. This physical block hierarchy must be generated from a netlist and maintain the functionality and connectivity defined in the netlist. Such a floor planner tool would allow a user to place physical restraints on the placement of certain logical blocks and provide as an output both a logical netlist as well as a physical block list which is compact in data structure. In particular, a need has arisen for a floor planner tool which generates a compact data representation of the physical blocks in the floor plan layout without repeating the entire content of the logical netlist by referencing the logical netlist. This enables the data required to do floor planning and generate output physical directives to all reside in RAM of the floor planner tool thereby speeding its operation.
Big logical netlists and compact representations of a physical layout still create problems for place and route tools though because this data can still exceed the capacity of the RAM of the workstation upon which the place and route tool is executing. Exceeding the RAM capacity frequency happens because the place and route tool uses the RAM as scratchpad memory to record trial placements while it is going through its placement and routing algorithms. This data can expand the data consumed by the netlist by a factor of three until a final place and route solution is reached by the tool whereupon the amount of data that needs to be stored shrinks back down. In other words, while the place and route tool is thinking, it generates large amounts of trial and error placement and routing data on proposed placements that must be stored. Once a solution is reached, the data on the proposed placements that were not adopted can be discarded. However, if the place and route tool runs out of RAM during this process, complications will arise.
Accordingly, a need has also arisen for a floor planner tool which can break the logical netlist and physical directives list up into stand alone segments each of which defines some portion of the overall chip design and which is much smaller than the overall netlist. In effect, the output of this tool would define a subchip within an overall chip layout. The subchip would usually have terminals which need to be connected to other terminals of other logical blocks and it would usually have timing constraints which must be met so that the overall chip will be able to meet its timing constraints. Such a floor planning tool would therefore provide pinout positions on the subchip as well as positions for all logical blocks within the one or more physical blocks of the subchip and it would provide timing constraints or a timing budget the subchip must meet. Each of these netlist segments would define a subchip which could be input to the place and route tool independently of the other segments. Each netlist segment would be small enough to entirely fit in RAM of the place and route tool. Because of the smaller size of the subchip netlist, the growth in data volume during the place and route algorithm would be unlikely to exceed the RAM capacity of the place and route workstation.
This divide and conquer approach has been known in the ASIC world, but no such floor planner tool exists yet the FPGA world.
It is possible to not use a floor planner in the above described process and just input the netlist to the place and route tool. Place and route tools are not very deterministic though. Thus, the results in terms of clock speed can vary wildly from one run of a place and route tool to the next with exactly the same netlist as the input. Thus, one run of the place and route tool can result in the final design have a clock speed of 130 Mhz, and the next run with exactly the same netlist having been input can result in a clock speed of 80 Mhz.
The inclusion of a floor planner in the process greatly improves the stability of the performance of the final design because it allows the designer with knowledge of the operation of the circuit to specify which logical blocks or groups of logical blocks need to be placed close to each other. This information then is reduced to directives which restrict the placement of individual transistors and other components by the place and route tool so that the final performance of the chip will be more predictable.
The place and route tool output can then be used as the input to a bitstream tool which sets the various switches in a field programmable gate array into appropriate on and off conditions to implement the functionality defined by the netlist. In the case of an application specific integrated circuit, the output of the place and route tool can be used to generate an appropriate mask set to define the functionality of the ASIC in accordance with the netlist.
Prior art floor planner tools were restricted to working with the logical blocks defined in the logical netlist. However, the floor planning process works better if the designer is allowed to create physical blocks which define a physical block hierarchy and then layout the floor plan with these physical blocks. Each of these physical blocks incorporates the circuitry of one or more logical blocks. If one floor plans with only the logical blocks defined by the netlist, it is often not possible to get the best performance. This is because some circuits in one logical block may be highly interconnected with a need to communicate with circuitry in another logical block. Performance issues would require that these two different circuits be placed close to each other on the chip. But if the floor planner is restricted to placement of logical blocks, it is possible that the two circuits in different logical blocks that need to communicate will not be placed close enough together on the chip to achieve optimum performance.
Further, chip designers like to evaluate a plurality of scenarios for a chip floor plan. In prior art floor planners, each different floor plan scenario required reading the entire logical netlist into RAM, and only one floor plan could be generated from each copy of the netlist. To do two floorplans would require two copies of the netlist. This aggravates the memory shortage problem
Therefore, a need has arisen for a floor planning tool which can invade the logical block boundaries to create physical blocks arranged in a hierarchy and each of which can span logical block boundaries while maintaining the connectivity expressed in the logical blocks of the netlist. A need has also arisen for a floor planning tool which can have multiple floor plan scenarios simultaneously while storing only one copy of the logical netlist in memory and simultaneously expressing the physical block hierarchy by reference to the logical netlist thereby keeping the data representation of the physical block hierarchy compact.